You Never Needed a Prince
by DarkestAngel8990
Summary: Chuck was never going to be a prince. But then again, he never thought Blair needed one. A quick little one-shot after Valley Girls.


She curled up in her bed, eyeing the dress she had hung on her closet door. Who had sent that dress? It was exactly like the picture in her scrapbook and only four people knew about it. Dorota, Serena, Nate, and… Chuck. Her scrapbook, her fairytale, was lying on the floor next to her bed. It was over, the dream of everything being perfect. Hadn't it felt like she was walking in a memory these past few weeks? "Miss Blair, you have a visitor."

"Send them up," Blair yelled back. It could be Serena, even though she thought she had decided to make up with her mother. It could be Nate, coming to beg for her back. But she didn't believe it was either one of them. She knew who it was before he stepped into her line of sight, blocking her view of her dress. "Chuck," she said softly.

He didn't look at her; instead he palmed the material of the dress. "Did you have the perfect prom?"

"I'm sorry I accused you of sabotage," she said to him.

"I would have accused me," he said and took a seat on the chair. "You didn't answer me Blair."

"Yes," she said quietly. "It was the perfect prom, with the perfect dress and the perfect date." Tears formed in her eyes and she pulled the covers closer to her chest. "And it is over."

He flicked his eyes over her form, curled in a ball and silent tears. "Have I ruined it? Did everything I do…"

"Made it all the more perfect Chuck, just like you wanted." She smiled and even through the tears it melted his heart. "Thank you for the dress, it was exactly…"

"I know," he said. "I took a picture of it and had it made for you. At the time, I think I hoped I would have been on your arm." He looked at the dress again.

She shook her head. "That wasn't a part of the book," she said. "That wasn't the fairy tale."

"No," he said quietly. "Nate was the fairy tale, he was the prince."

"And he and I are over," she said softly.

He turned his head towards her and frowned. "I didn't…"

"It wasn't you Chuck," she said. "I think I was living these last few weeks as if my life was still like it was when I was twelve. Dreaming of Nate and me, having everything at our fingertips, dancing the night away at prom; it all seemed so high school; it all seemed so far away. A memory I was trying to recreate."

"Have you finally decided that the fairy tale isn't what you want?" Chuck wouldn't let the hope fill his voice, or reach his eyes, as he looked at her. If she had given up on the fairy tale, maybe…

"Serena told me that what you said at that bar was a lie. She wouldn't tell me everything but she had the guilty look that said she was holding something back. But she said…"

"I know," Chuck said softly.

"She didn't have to tell me," Blair whispered. "I knew you lied."

Chuck turned away from her and back to the dress. He didn't need to have this conversation. But if it wasn't Nate she wanted, then she could want him. Maybe… "You want something from me that I cannot give you Blair."

"No," she said and finally sat up. "I wanted something you couldn't give; I wanted you to be Nate. I wanted you to fill the role of the prince. But I'm no longer twelve and I no longer need a prince."

"You never did need a prince," he said. He turned back to look at her. "Blair, I can't make you happy."

Blair got up out of the bed and came to him. He had been through so much in such a short amount of time, she almost wondered if that tortured look would ever leave his eyes. "You could love me," she said. "And that will make me happy. I used to think I needed something from you, something more than what you were. But if you changed, you wouldn't be Chuck Bass. And I wouldn't love you anymore."

He looked at her, kneeling next to the chair, and something pulled in his heart. He had been denying himself this… this happiness with her; for fear that he would lose it all over again. "Blair…"

She placed a finger to his lips. "Just stop telling me you can't make me happy and stop being afraid that you'll lose this again, I'm here with you right now Chuck and it's exactly where I want to be."

"I love you Waldorf," he said.

"I love you too Bass," she kissed him.


End file.
